Recently, many video hosting sites are rising, and the environment in which various videos can be viewed via Internet is being arranged. In this circumstance, the identical contents such as video images for promotion that should be positively distributed, and the identical topical contents are repeatedly contributed to various video hosting sites in some cases. Usually, any video site provides a function of retrieving the contents within its own site, and recently, retrieval engines capable of retrieving the contents striding over a plurality of the sites are also coming onstage. Cross-sectionally searching a plurality of the video image hosting sites by using this retrieval engine allows the identical contents to be found in a plural number in some cases.
In this circumstance, it is enough for a user to find one of the contents that the user desires to catch, thus, the user desiring to view the contents at a high quality has the following problem.